<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was an Accident by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081859">It Was an Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, No Fluff, Non graphic smut, srry lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck…I’m so tired of having people I like leave me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gandrew Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was an Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope u enjoy this! and idk if you could tell but i wasnt feeling the best while writing this smh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She left...she just up and left.</p><p>She didn’t even want to relax and quickly sneak out like most do after a one night stand.</p><p>Fuck…I’m so tired of having people I like leave me.”</p><p>Andrew’s voice was staticy through Garrett’s phone. It was currently around 1, Garrett immediately picked up since he was awake watching Marvel movies, like he’s been doing for the past week or so. </p><p>When Garrett picked up the phone, he expected Andrew laughing at something, or even his drunken slurring asking him to pick him up, but never him crying about some girl from a one night stand. </p><p>According to Andrew - who was incredibly hard to hear between his broken sobs - he had seen this girl at a bar, laughing with some of her friends before Andrew approached her. “She was tall, with blonde hair just above her shoulders, held back with cute little ladybug clips. She had big glasses, and one the widest smiles you’ve ever seen! God she-she looked...just perfect, ” </p><p>Andrew kept going on and on about how amazing she was, how great the sex was, but he kept getting choked up whenever he thought or mentioned her leaving.</p><p>She was just in it purely for the sex, but Andrew wanted more. It was obvious, despite saying he’d do the same. Garrett tried to comfort him, but it was merely impossible since he’s never been on the receiving side of being ghosted. </p><p>He could tell Andrew was hurting, but he just didn’t know how to help. If they had met up in person, it would have been so much easier to just rub light circles on his back; but on calls, you have to say something or else it seems as if you don’t care. </p><p>Garrett really did try, but it seemed as if none of his words were actually being listened to. So, he decided to just drive over to Andrew’s apartment and comfort him in person. </p><p>Bad idea.</p><p>Quickly putting on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing his keys, he was out the door and on his way to Andrew. He was still on call with him the entire time, and told him he was coming over, but as was said earlier, Andrew wasn’t exactly paying attention. He was confused as to how one man could talk about some girl leaving after a quick fuck for so long. </p><p>He was able to get to Andrew’s apartment fairly quickly, with little to no traffic and since he may have been going a bit too fast to be considered legal...but, it did work rather well. </p><p>Rushing into the building, while in the apartment’s elevator he told Andrew to go and unlock his door; Andrew must’ve actually heard him this time, but he was confused. Nonetheless, when Garrett went to turn Andrew’s door handle, it opened right up with Andrew still blabbering on the phone sitting on his couch. He didn’t see Garrett come in, because his couch faces away from the door, and he didn’t hear him enter because of how unfocused he was on the world around him.</p><p>If Garrett hated only hearing Andrew cry, then God did he hate seeing it. </p><p>He hung up his call with Andrew, causing him to stop talking out of shock. He walked over to Andrew, his shoes leaving an echoing clunk-clunk-clunk throughout the room. Andrew’s shoulders shrunk in a relaxed state as he realized what was happening. </p><p>“Hey Andrew, I’m here...are you okay?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t leave.” His voice came out smooth and dulcet as he slowly approached the smaller man. Softly sitting down on the couch, Garrett leaned out a hesitant hand to Andrew, silently asking if he could touch him. In return, the latter scooted closer to the former, letting him carefully grab his shoulder, rubbing back and forth a bit before moving onto his back.His crying started to die down, until he was just breathing in small whimpers.</p><p>Loving the feeling of being touched, Andrew slowly leaned in even closer, until he hit Garrett’s upper-chest. </p><p>Garrett slowed a little, interested to see what the boy underneath him would do. He looked down at him with an intense gaze and curious smile, only to be met with Andrew’s lust-filled eyes. He put a hand on Garrett’s inner thigh, using it as stability to get closer to his face. Before getting close enough, he backed up a bit, concerned about the million outcomes that could happen if he went through with this.</p><p>“Andrew, are...are you okay? You’re looking red and you’re feeling a little hot-” before Garrett could finish, Andrew simply thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to kiss him. </p><p>He moved practically into Garrett’s lap, one hand still on his thigh, the other on Garrett’s scruff.</p><p>But Garrett hadn’t moved yet, he was beyond confused that his straight friend went from crying about a girl to trying to make out with him. With no action being received on the others end, Andrew pulled away and said in a breathless voice,</p><p>“Gare please, I just need to forget right now,” he moved his hand farther up Garrett’s thigh “would you do this for me?”</p><p>While Garrett has never thought Andrew in this way, acting like a needy bitch, he was getting hotter by the second seeing him look up at him, full of need.</p><p>He ran his hand through the red locks, loving how soft they felt before crashing his lips onto his.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Garrett pulled out slowly, tying the condom and throwing it away in the bin under Andrew’s nightstand. </p><p>Andrew was still clenching the sheets, breathing loudly, eyes shut tightly closed.</p><p>Garrett had scratches all over his back, and Andrew was littered with kisses and small purple-ish yellow bruises. </p><p>“Andrew, get up. Here, you can put this shirt on.” He handed Andrew the article of clothing, before throwing on his pair of sweatpants and climbing into bed right next to him. They looked at each other, Garrett’s eyes filled with love, Andrew’s filled with doubt and insecurity.</p><p>“Hey Garrett…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please...please leave.” </p><p>“What did you say ‘Drew? I couldn’t hear you.” He moved to place his hand under his chin to get a better look at the boy, who was now sitting upright on the bed. </p><p>“I said leave.” His voice wasn’t small and scared, it was outright demanding and rude.</p><p>Garrett furrowed his brows, and looked confusingly at the shorter man.</p><p>“LEAVE.” His voice came out loud, his voice cracking as if he was holding back tears. </p><p>Garrett pushed himself upright so he could look Andrew at eye level.</p><p>“Why Andrew? Why should I go? I thought you were complaining earlier about being left!” He tried to keep his voice under control, but as time went on he slowly got louder and louder, almost as loud as Andrew.</p><p>“Because Garrett! I’m not fucking GAY OKAY? I’M NOT A GODDAMN FAG!” </p><p>That broke him. </p><p>He remembered being called that all through high school, feeling a similar sting then, except now?</p><p> </p><p>It was so much worse.</p><p>“Don’t ever fucking call me that. If you really wanted me gone that bad, you should’ve just slapped me in the face, but you NEVER call someone a fag.”</p><p>He immediately got up, in an angry state of shock with tears rolling down his face, he looked at Andrew and said, </p><p>“I don’t think I can see you for a while Siwicki.” He left without another word, leaving Andrew alone and abandoned once again.</p><p>He couldn’t even tell him that it was an accident.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if andrew actually lives in an apartment oops<br/>also i cant write smut for the love of me...or however that saying goes-</p><p>and sorry for the sad ending, i wrote the basic plot when i was in a bad time so i stuck with it and just polished it up :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>